custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Voya Nui (Afterverse)
Voya Nui is an island located on the surface of Aqua Magna. History To be written... Landscape Cape of No Hope The Cape of No Hope is the westernmost part of the island, a long and thin peninsula that wraps around the bay. The western half is frozen over, part of the eternal winter that is the Ring of Ice. The rest consists of forest and beach, and is home to a variety of dangerous rahi. The cape was named after a comment made by one of the few survivors of the short-lived attempt to colonize the peninsula, who said that there was "no hope for any matoran who went into that hellhole." The abundance of predators and general lack of land to utilize has led many matoran to leave the cape alone. Sauti's lighthouse is located on the inner coast, close enough to the tip to see out across the Endless Ocean of Aqua Magna. Desert of Sorrows The center of the main bulk of the island is dominated by this arid wasteland, inhabited only by the toughest matoran. It is dry, obscenely hot and absorbs all the heat the sun throws at it to keep the sand scorching, even during the freezing cold nights. Few rahi live here, but the ones that do are vicious and will attack anything for a meal. Mount Valami is located at the center of the desert, and a small matoran fortress can be found in the northeast section of the desert. The Green Belt Much of the inland of the island is covered in a massive forest known as the Green Belt. This massive forest sustains itself with little to nothing, much to the morbid fascination of the matoran, who avoid it superstitiously. It's not dangerous itself, but the occasional carnivorous plant and swarms of dagger spiders make traversing it a treacherous affair. It hides a secret entrance to the 777 Stairs down to the kanohi Ignika, which is believed to be the reason the forest was able to grow in such a harsh environment. Mount Valmai Mount Valmai is an extremely volatile volcano that towers over the island of Voya Nui. It was located near the center of the Desert of Sorrows, and erupted so regularly the matoran were able to detect the telltale shakes that precedent and eruption so they could take cover. It served as the secret main entrance to the 777 Stairs to the kanohi Ignika. Despite the danger it represents, the matoran see Valmai as a guardian, watching over them on their lonely island. It is a natural habitat to lava eels. Nui Caves The Nui Caves are a large system of caves that web the underground of Voya Nui. The caves are fairly large, wide enough for several toa to stand shoulder to shoulder and with sufficient headroom for a makuta. They are lit by huge unharvested lightstone formations bright and natural enough for grass to grow over the floors. Originally created as a temporary home for the av-matoran, the caves were abandoned when the matoran of light moved to Kadra Nui. Ring of Ice The outer shore of Voya Nui is frozen in an eternal winter, complete with freezing cold waters and icebergs that litter the sea around the coast and make it treacherous to navigate. Gafna and burnak are plentiful here, and matoran will occasionally travel to the shore to fish for the variably useful iceskimmer fish that are plentiful here. On the eastern coast lies the Lagoon Entrance, the safest way to approach and access the island. The entrance is a small break in the ice where warm water flows into a small lagoon a ways inland. Voya Nui Bay The Voya Nui Bay consists of a large body of water contained within the crescent shape of Voya Nui. It is ravaged by rough currents and harsh winds, making it nearly impossible to sail or paddle a boat across. At one point, a large mass of cooled volcanic rock covered a sizable chunk of the bay, upon which Mahri Nui was constructed. However, an earthquake shook the mass loose, and it plummeted into the depths of the bay. Inhabitants *Toa **Sauti *Matoran **Balta **Dalu **Garan **Kazi **Piruk Category:Afterverse